


these rules are made to break

by optimusfine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age of Sail, Alternate Universe, Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, Community: au_bingo, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/pseuds/optimusfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] <i>In which Shane rescues Keith from smugglers and then kisses him on a beach. And then they become pirates. (No, really.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	these rules are made to break

"I would just like to point out that _I_ am the one who saved your ass this time," Shane starts, wringing the water out of his hat before pointing it at Keith and then putting it back on his head. "And therefore you can't bitch about how I never do anything for you anymore."

Keith rolls his eyes, tugging his shirt over his head and off before slinging it over a nearby tree branch to dry.

The island they're on is apparently deserted -- Keith didn't actually know there were such things as deserted islands -- and full of coconut trees, which would be great if he actually ate coconuts.

As it is, he doesn't, but thankfully he's just thirsty, because the mid-afternoon sun is high overhead and the swim to get here and away from the exploding ship had been long and tiresome and it's fucking _hot_ outside.

"Yeah, okay Shane, I'm just gonna go over there," with a flippant hand wave in some direction _over there_ and he turns, damp sand slipping between his toes.

Keith gets two steps before fingers are curling around his wrist, stopping him, and he sees Shane's hat out of the corner of his eye before he sees anything else.

"Not even a thank you? I'm hurt, Keith, really. I put my life on the line for you and all I'm getting in return is you being a brat."

Keith's response is a long suffering sigh -- really, Shane is usually so mature and quiet and shit but then sometimes he gets like this, playful and teasing and Keith won't ever admit it except when Shane gets him drunk but he really likes this side of Shane; it's easier to forget Shane isn't ten years older than him this way.

"Oh thank you ever so much, my hero, how can I ever repay you?" Keith coos with a dramatic batting of his eyelashes that makes Shane laugh, and Keith grins.

"If you really want to repay me," Shane says, still laughing slightly. "Go find some water for us to drink. I'll find something to eat, eh?"

That sounds good to Keith -- especially considering he was on his way to get water anyway -- so he nods and then slips out of Shane's grip, walking further inland to go find a stream or something.

~

"Shane, I found some water over-"

Keith cuts himself off, wiping the water off his lips with the back of his hand when he sees Shane.

Who's sleeping.

"That fucker," Keith mutters to himself, making his way across the sand and over to where Shane is stretched out under the scarce shade of a palm tree, hands tucked behind his head and sand speckled in his dark hair. There's already a sunburn beginning to spread over his bare chest and the bridge of his nose, which is sort of cute, but Keith can see the fine lines around his mouth and the dark circles under his eyes that definitely weren't there when Keith left, and he feels guilt flood his system.

He knows it wasn't his fault, that his father apparently owed money to someone but couldn't pay them back and so sent Keith in his place to work it off on the ship, so Keith had left without a word to Shane.

The ship had been a smugglers ship though, and they had been caught at the English border and threatened with execution.

Keith had been pretty sure in that moment, as everyone was being escorted off the ship in handcuffs to be hanged, that he was going to die in front of strangers, in a foreign country, as a criminal.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when Shane shifts on the ground, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palm and blinking up at Keith sleepily, which just does something weird to Keith's chest, twisting a knot in it until he feels like he can't breathe.

"Well hello Sleeping Beauty," Keith snarks, but it's teasing, and he sits on the sand next to Shane.

"Fuck off, I was tired. Do you know how hard it was to track you down? Feels like I haven't slept in weeks."

And oh, hey.

"That reminds me," Keith starts, slowly, almost cautiously, and Shane pushes himself up on his elbows, grabbing his hat and shoving it back on his head apparently to block the sun as he squints at Keith.

"What?"

"How did you find me?"

A peculiar expression crosses over Shane's face before he shrugs, sitting up fully.

"Luck."

"You're a fucking liar."

Shane glares at Keith, but it's weak at best, and it falls after a few seconds.

"I did what I had to, okay? Not that you really left me much to go on," and when he glares again, Keith nearly flinches, because yeah, okay. He kind of deserved that.

"I'm sorry, Shane," Keith says quietly, after the silence stretches between them, and Shane stiffens next to him. He doesn't respond, either, which Keith takes as a really bad sign; now that the adrenaline and shock of seeing _Shane_ there, of all people, and the anxiety of trying to escape with his life, has worn off, he's only now realizing that Shane is probably pretty fucking pissed, which never bodes well for either of them.

Keith's is less than a second away from standing up and walking away when there are suddenly hands sliding into his hair and Shane's leaning in and holy shit.

Holy. _Shit_.

He makes a muffled noise against Shane's lips, into his mouth, and just sort of flails around awkwardly because what is going on, he has no clue what to do with his hands. They eventually settle on Shane's shoulders and Keith just holds on for dear life.

"You fucking asshole, do you know how worried I was about you?" Shane mutters, tightening his fingers in Keith's hair. "I just woke up one morning and you were fucking _gone_ , no warning, no sign, no _nothing_."

"Shane..." Keith breathes, blinking at him with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to, my dad sent me at night and I didn't have a choice, I wanted to tell you, fuck, I wanted to tell you so bad but it was just so sudden and-"

"Keith."

"-I was so fucking terrified that I was going to die, it was a ship of smugglers, Shane, and we got caught and they were going to _hang_ us-"

" _Keith_."

Keith stops, because Shane sounds _weird_ and also he's kissing Keith again, curling his hand around the back of Keith's head to pull him in closer and soft fingers are on his face and his breath catches in his throat.

"Stop. It's okay. You're fine, you're okay, you're _here_ and you're _real_ and you're _alive_ ," and it sounds more like Shane is trying to convince himself than he's trying to convince Keith, which is just...

Jesus.

"But I swear to God, if you ever do that to me again, I'll kill you, don't you think I won't."

That makes Keith laugh, the sound a bit shaky, but it's there, and he's rewarded with yet another kiss, as well as Shane's free hand pressed to his chest, guiding him down so smoothly he doesn't even realize it until he's blinking up at the sky, where the sun is nearly beginning to sink beneath the horizon.

"Four months, Keith. Four fucking months. I thought you were dead, did you know?"

Shane's words are skating over Keith's neck, the air almost cold against Keith's overheated skin, and a shudder jumps down Keith's spine.

"I wasn't, I'm not," Keith murmurs as he tugs at Shane, trying to pull him closer, needing him in ways he never thought he would. "Shane, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"You'd better fucking not," Keith hears, growled against his collarbone, the second before Shane _bites_ him.

"Ow! What the fuck, Shane?"

"I missed you," Shane murmurs, which is... not what Keith was expecting him to say.

"I-" Keith doesn't have an answer for that, but he doesn't need one because Shane is sucking at the imprint of his teeth on Keith's shoulder, which is already beginning to blossom into a bright red mark, and looking really thoughtful.

"You're a wanted man now, Keith."

"...what?"

"For smuggling. You're wanted."

Keith feels vaguely horrified, because shit, he hadn't even thought about that. What is he supposed to do now? He can't go back home.

"Shane-"

"I'm not leaving you."

"But Shane-!"

Fingers on Keith's jaw, pressing hard, and Keith has no choice but to stop talking and look at Shane.

"No. I spent four months looking for you, and I was prepared to do anything to find you. I'm not leaving now. Besides," and the last thing Keith expects is for Shane to smile, but that's what he does. "I've always wanted to be a fugitive."

Keith laughs.

"Jesus fuck, Shane, you're fucking weird. How did I get stuck with you?"

"No, no, it's a valid idea! You're a fugitive, I'm your partner in crime, we can go around rescuing prisoners from smuggler ships and collecting our own little rag tag group of sailors to help man our ship!"

"...you're suggesting we become pirates?"

Shane's response is to grin wider and then kiss Keith again, which, okay.

He can get used to that.

"Exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> because emeh [on lj] wanted _doan/yandle; pirate!au in which yandle is the 'damsel in distress' that doan has to rescue._ this... isn't really that. but it does have pirates and shane rescuing keith :D? also this is basically the start of the au!verse where shane and keith collect a ragtag group of pirates (aka the rest of the coyotes) and they roam the seas and are generally just badass and sort of awkwardly gay with each other and get into a lot of trouble and have a lot of sea ~adventures~ and it is awesome. or something. but anyways! i am forever grateful to the fabulous bergeronprocess for [on lj] looking this over for me; love you, bb. ;) fic title taken from _momentum_ by the hush sound.


End file.
